Dr. Neo Cortex
Dr.Neo Cortex is a mad scientist/super villain who is one of the chief members of The V Team led by Eddy. He once served Uka Uka but he left for Eddy. Like the other villains in the team he joined Slade and Anti Cosmo against the good guys in The Beginning, but as usual he failed and was placed in Arkham Aslyum with the rest of his friends. He returned in Slade Strikes Back but his niece Nina Cortex betrayed him to help the heroes which bothered him. He was even more bothered when Joker showed up again and was too afraid to face him, but Eddy encouraged him to help against his henchmen Despite everything he found himself at odds with his old boss Uka Uka and he went to stop him with his team, But this time he was teaming up with his enemies Crash, Coco and the V Team's principle rival Bender against him and he was one of the villains who discovered the true mastermind being Marceline's Dad who return once again as the main villain after that adventure Cortex from the past self with Dr.Eggman assist Slade and his ensemble in their endevaors. He and Eggman help fight Joker and his team and find out about Joker taking THe Teen Titans and tell Harry, Mojo, Technus, Manray and the Flying Dutchman. Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Members of The V Team Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Crash Bandicoot Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:True Neutral Category:Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Heroes who save the day Category:On and Off Villains Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:V Team members that appeared in The Beginning Category:V Team members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Scientists Category:Pawns Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Main Characters Category:Founding Members of The V Team Category:Main Members of The V Team Category:Main Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lex Lang Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Clancy Brown Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Reformed Villains